


In The Name of My Father Part 1

by QueenofQuill



Series: In The Name of My Father [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Jason doesn't exist because that was a stupid idea, Rebirth Future AU, Teenagers, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofQuill/pseuds/QueenofQuill
Summary: I wish I could say that this was my family secret and all was well after this but I have not even begun to touch upon the truth yet.





	In The Name of My Father Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this idea came to me when I was watching those story animations on youtube where people narrate their tales and the channel puts animation to them. The kind of stuff I’m talk about is ‘My Mum Kept A Dark Secret’ or ‘My Sister is a Gold-digger’. 
> 
> I’ve been on a real Wondertrev kick since … well, watching the film and these two things (plus my hatred of wondersupes) just came together to create this. Please be kind. I spent two hours starting it in work (naughty me) and then four hours finishing it at home. I’ve read through it four times but I know there are many mistakes but it’s bedtime and my head hurts. If anyone would like to offer themselves as a beta, part two is coming soon. 
> 
> Also it’s meant to be like a stream of consciousness so the sentences and the POV might be grammatically wonky on purpose to portray how people actually think and speak because the character is telling her story to an audience. Whatever audience that is, you decide. Probably not youtube because her mum would kill her. 
> 
> Enjoy and please comment.

As long as I can remember I've always been daddy's girl. My first memory is of me at 3 years old sitting on a horse with my dad behind me, begging to be allowed to hold the reigns myself. There are probably a lot of reasons why I'm daddy's girl, but I'm pretty sure it's partially to do with the fact that (at least in my opinion) he doesn't get nearly the respect and recognition he deserves. Why is this? He is a military intelligence officer, a Colonel in the army, an avid reader, a lecturer at the military College, not to mention strong and handsome. 

So why don't a lot of people treat him with the respect he deserves? Well, it might have something to do with the fact that he's married to the strongest, smartest, most unattainable woman on the planet. Yes, my mum is Wonder Woman and society at large hasn't yet gotten over itself when it comes to ideas about gender and how genders are supposed to behave and relate to each other. 

So, forget the fact that my dad is a totally capable and cool military badass who basically keeps the Justice League running because who's going to trust mum or Batman to follow governmental authority or Superman to negotiate effectively. No matter what dad does he will always be the pretty boy on Wonder Woman's arm. If this bothered him in the past it doesn't seem to anymore. I mean, they've been married for 13 years at the time of this recording and together (either as lovers or friends) since mum came to man's world. So if he is still with her he must have learnt to tune it out. 

I only other hand, never could. It really pissed me off that the coolest, kindest, smartest man in the world was picked on so much for such stupid reasons by people who didn't even know him or my mum. So from the age of five (or so) I decided to be his champion. Anything said against my dad I took to be a personal attack and I gave the speaker a piece of my mind. Sure, he let my mum take the lead in most things, but she was a super-powered, centuries-old warrior who had pretty much studied every subject and read most of the world's important books (in all languages), but if he thought she was wrong he wouldn't hesitate to tell her. 

The first time I had ever seen them fight was four years ago when I was thirteen. It was back when Themyscira came out of hiding and were establishing diplomatic relations with the rest of the world, kind of like Atlantis did years before. My mum wanted me to go live on the island and spend my teenage years training as a warrior and a diplomat. When I first heard this my stomach dropped. I would have to leave my school, my little brother and sisters, my friends, my parents and my home. I couldn't believe my mum would do this to me. Thankfully my dad put his foot down. He said that I was as much a part of man's world as I was an Amazon and on top of that I was a child with hobbies, friends and a life in Los Angels. To leave that all behind and separate me from my parents that such a crucial stage was not only wrong, it was cruel. I had seen my dad forceful before; with my siblings and me (when I disobeyed him about jumping with my horse when I wasn't ready), with bad guys, even with the literal gods that made up the Justice League. He would never raise his voice or get visibly upset. He would just look at you right in the eye and firmly tell you, rationally and in no uncertain terms how wrong you were. But I had never heard him use that tone with my mother before. 

"But she must learn how to control her powers. Man's world is ill equip to teach her those things. Besides, it is her birth right and she should know our great history," my mum exclaimed. 

They argued for what felt like hours until I thought my mum was going to get so frustrated that she would storm out and go punch something rather than accidentally lording her superior strength over my dad (which she would never do). But before that could happen I ran into the kitchen, put myself between them and yelled at my mum, "I'm not leaving and you can't make me." 

My heart was pounding so fast. I'd never yelled at either of my parents before but I couldn't stop myself. I was so scared of being sent away and never seeing my family or friends again until I was an adult. The adrenaline just kept me going. "I won't leave my school, my friends, my horse, my entire life just to make a woman I have never met happy." 

My mum looked hurt when I said that but I didn't care. I felt so betrayed. Then dad put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him. I had always been tall for my age but at 13 I was already up to my dad's shoulders, and my dad wasn't a small man (in retrospect that should have been my first clue that something was up). Dad smiled at me and said, "We're sorry. We should have had this discussion with you. Things just got a little heated but everything's fine now. We'll talk about this some other time when you're ready." 

I took this as an out and resolved to never be ready. My mum and dad gave me space for the next three weeks and I really thought it was over until ... Grandmother showed up. 

********

My first impression of my grandmother, the Queen of the Amazons was ... not great. I knew she was there to force me to become some perfect Amazon princess and I was determined to hate her on principle for that. I was happy riding my horse on the beach outside our house, playing soccer with my friends, and reading trashy young adult novels (don't judge me). I already spoke six languages and got straight A’s at my super expensive private school. My mum was already teaching me how to fight like an Amazon. I didn't need to be dragged halfway across the world to a place with no Wi-Fi and be forced to study ancient combat and even more ancient books. I told as much to my grandmother as she stood in the living room, seemingly unable or unwilling to get comfortable on the furniture. 

"You are a princess of a proud ancient culture. Every Amazon must go through the same training." 

"But I am a part of this world as well as yours. Only more so. This is my home." 

My grandmother turned to my mum and said, "How can you let this man dictate what happens to your daughter?" 

That was when my blood started a boil. How dare she? How dare she speak about my dad like that? How could my mum just stand there and let her do that? My grandmother kept talking but I wasn't listening anymore. My heartbeat was drumming in my ears, I was so mad. It was only when I snapped the back of the wooden chair I was leaning on in two, that they finally looked at me again but I didn't let them get a word in edgeways. It was my turn to say my piece. 

I turned to my mum and said, "If this woman is going to come into our house and insult my dad then there is no chance in hell of me going anywhere with her." 

And with that I stormed out of the house and went to my friend's. Jeanie was Captain of our school soccer team and we'd been friends since we both joined. I told her all about what happened. Her mum is a diplomat so she kind of understands the pressures of having important parents. Jeanie (being much more level-headed and diplomatic than me) suggested offering a compromise to my parents but I was still so mad at my grandmother that I didn't want to talk to her in any capacity. When dinner time finally came around I knew I would have to go home. I braced myself for another shouting match, but instead I found the three of them sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea and eating my dad's homemade flapjacks. Grandmother had even taken her armour off and was wearing a simple, yet unmistakably queenly, bronze tunic. Classic diplomatic move for her. If a show of force doesn't work you have two choices; either charge ahead or withdraw the force and change your approach. 

"Come and sit down Hippolyta," my mum said to me as she patted the seat beside her. "I think we have a reasonable compromise to offer you." 

Then my grandmother started speaking, "You will spend your spring sabbatical and three weeks of the summer with me and continue your training and studying with your mother in the meantime." 

They were looking at me like this was a great and generous offer. I looked at my dad, hoping he would shoot this down, but he had the same look on his face. How could my dad be okay with this? How could he not be on my side?

Without saying a word I stood up and ran to my room where I buried my face in my pillow and cried. If my dad wasn’t going to stop this then who was? It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair. 

A few minutes later I heard a gentle knock at the door. I told them to go away but then a soft voice said, “Polly, it’s me. Let’s talk.”

I wanted to tell him to go away again but the words just wouldn’t come so he entered my room and I felt him sit on my bed. My face was still buried in the pillow because I knew if I looked at him I’d crumble and do what I was told. “Polly, look at me.”

I was doomed. I turned my head and opened my eyes, still hugging the pillow underneath me. My dad was giving me a sympathetic smile and he started stroking my hair, “Why don’t you want to go to Themyscira?” he asked. “Really? I know that it was unfair of mum and your grandmother to ask you to leave all your friends and go live there for five years but is spending spring break and a few weeks of summer with your grandmother, really so terrible? Honey, you’re thirteen and you’ve never even seen your mum’s homeland. Don’t you want to know more about your heritage?”

“I have mum for that and Donna Troy can give me special training if mum’s too busy. Besides, if I’m going to be a hero in man’s world, isn’t it better I learn how to fight from members of the league?” I reasoned. I didn’t want to let him know that the real reason was, that my classmates and the news (mostly conservative news) were always talking about how much the Amazons hated men and how men weren’t even allowed on their land. This didn’t seem fair at all but I didn’t say that because I knew dad would just try to defend them.

“Oh, so you’re going to be a hero now?” he chuckled. 

“Well, duh. Look at who all my role models are,” I said as I sat up and my dad chuckled again. 

“Look,” he said, putting an arm around me. “I know your grandmother can be a little prickly at times but you do realise she is a queen. She has to deal, not only with running her own country but also making sure that by reintegrating with the world her people don’t lose their freedoms again. She has to command armies, deal with domestic and foreign affairs and still she came all this way. Do you know why?” I looked up at him, feeling so small. “She’ll never say it but, it’s because she wants to be with you. She wants to know you. I mean, do you know how often that woman submits to a compromise outside of an Amazon council? Neither do I, because this is the first time I’ve seen it.” 

I chuckled but inside I felt really guilty. I didn’t even know this woman and yes, she had made a bad first impression but she was still my grandmother. ‘I really should give her another chance,’ I thought. 

The next few days passed in a blur. Preparations were made and it was agreed that I would go back to Themyscira with grandmother for a week, so when next spring came it wouldn’t be such a shock. I was so nervous I felt like I would throw up but at the same time, a part of me did kind of want to see where mum grew up. My opinion of grandmother though, didn’t change. If anything it got worse. I nearly erupted at her when she met my little sisters and brother. Antiope and Maya were twins at five years old and Charlie was three. She smiled proudly at my sisters but almost completely ignored my brother. She didn’t even want to look at him. I nearly called off the trip there and then but the last thing I wanted was another fight so I told myself, ‘It’s just a week.’

During the whole sea voyage I didn’t talk to my grandmother once. I desperately wanted somebody to talk to. I even thought about calling Aunt Tracey while we still had cell reception but Aunt Tracey didn’t really like my mum and telling her all that happened would just cause a fight at home. Everything was all so messed up. 

I originally thought I had gotten my stubborn streak from Aunt Tracey but I guess it actually came from grandmother because if I wasn’t talking to her she was also too proud to make the first move. 

The first words she spoke to me since leaving home were, “Welcome to Themyscira.”

I have to admit I was impressed. The island was so beautiful. I now know why my dad called it Paradise Island. There was a precession of guards there to meet us. I thought I was going to be left with them but then one of them brought forward a beautiful black horse and offered the reins to me.

“I know he can’t replace Caesar,” said grandmother, and I was surprised that she knew my horse’s name. “But when you are here he is yours and in your free time you may ride him as much as you want.”

I felt kind of suspicious, thinking that this was an attempt to buy my affections but she had gone to the trouble of finding out what I loved to do most and made sure I could do it while on the island. That had to mean something. I approached the horse and he puffed his nose and tapped his hooves, not very aggressively, just enough to tell me he meant business. I liked him. 

“I’m going to call him Hannibal,” I said proudly as I ignored the guard’s offered hand and jumped onto Hannibal’s back. 

I was sure grandmother would demand a more Greek sounding name but she just smirked and mounted her own horse. Then we made way for the palace. She showed me around and every moment I was there I was more in awe of the place. She promised we would explore the town together tomorrow but for now, a bath had been prepared and I could use the rest of the night to rest and recover from our journey. 

I have to admit, after my bath I was tired but I was also restless so I decided to do a little more exploring. I didn’t intend to go near the council chambers but I heard voices talking and just couldn’t resist listening. 

“How dare he?” an enraged amazon said. “My Queen, how could you and the Princess let Steve Trevor dictate what happens to an Amazon heir?”

“I respect the wishes of the child’s parents. We are going to do nothing to endear her to our ways if we tear her away from them are we?” Grandmother replied. 

“I understand deferring to your daughter in matters concerning her child but Trevor is not even…”

“Silence,” Grandmother yelled, before the amazon could finish. “Steven Rockwell Trevor is that child’s father whether we like it or not. I am not any fonder of that man than anyone in this room but he is a battle-tested warrior, a wise soul, and a kind parent. You do not have to like him but you will treat him with the respect he is due as a fellow warrior and the father of our heir.”

I didn’t listen anymore. I felt so elated that grandmother had stood up for my father like that. She put them down exactly the way mum would have and that made me love her, at least a little bit. So I went to bed that night feeling happy, even if that amazon’s unfinished sentence lingered in my subconscious. 

********

The rest of the week was pleasant. It was mostly spent just, exploring the island, meeting people and eating meals with grandmother. By the time the week ended I was starting to feel okay with spending my vacation time there. Grandmother even insisted on flying me back home now that Themyscira’s invisible jets were registered as diplomatic vehicles. 

Upon touching down we were greeted by the press and I will spare you the details of what led to me almost punching a journalist were it not for grandmother’s iron grip on my shoulder. Then I saw my parents waving at me from behind the mob. I ran straight to dad and hugged him as tight as I could. I was equally happy to see mum but, I don’t know, I just felt like I really needed a hug from dad.

Grandmother couldn’t stay, she exchanged kisses with my mum and pleasantries with my dad for the benefit of the press and boarded the plane once more. 

Spring break came around really fast and the more I learned about Themyscira, the more I liked it. Maybe I will talk about my adventures on the island another time but suffice to say I slowly warmed up to my grandmother and actually looked forward to spending my vacations with her. I could even feel that I was getting stronger and more skilled. I was good with a bow and arrow and a spear, not to mention, superfast. “Even faster than your mother,” one of the trainers said. 

I was fifteen and it was the last week of my summer trip when I blew up at grandmother again. We were having dinner and she was asking about Antiope and Maya. I told her that mum was starting to give them some training but she always framed it like a game. Last time, she threw water balloons at them and they had to catch without bursting them. Grandmother chuckled. The conversation went on nicely until I started to talk about Charlie. I told her that he was kind of shy but incredibly clever and would never fail to call you out if he thought you were wrong. “He’s only five and he’s already helping me with my homework. I think when mum starts training him next summer she’ll be starting him on a shield since it’s not obviously deadly.”

As I went on and on about Charlie, grandmother seemed to listen less and less. She looked down at her food and didn’t ask one question. Now that I looked back, every conversation where I brought up Charlie was like this. That was when I lost it. 

“What is your problem?” I demanded, slamming my hands on the table. “Do you really think so little of men that you don’t even care about your own grandson? You know, I try to ignore it when the news says all Amazons are man-haters but you just don’t do much to prove them wrong. You can barely manage being civil to my dad and every time you have come round to our house you always pay the girls attention and barely acknowledge that he is there. How could you?”

Grandmother didn’t say anything and her expression didn’t change much but still, I could tell that I hurt her. She stood up and calmly walked out of the room without another word. 

Later that evening when it was dark I heard a knock at my bedroom door. It was grandmother and she wanted to talk. I almost told her to go away but I was just so tired, I didn’t have it in me to start a fight. 

She took me out to a pathway that ran along the side of the palace and looked out towards the sea. We just listened to the waves in silence for a few minutes before grandmother spoke, “I know you must think I’m a terrible person for ignoring your brother and I probably am. It is a wicked thing to do. Your mother and I have had several arguments about it,” she said.

I blinked at her and demanded (in as soft a voice as I could manage), “So why do you do it?”

“Because it’s too painful,” she replied, closing her eyes. “Men are not allowed on this island for good reason. If men come here our way of life is disrupted forever. We cannot be Amazons and stand beside men in anything other than battle. I know you disagree with this but that is the way we are. So how do you think I feel knowing that out there, there is a child of my bloodline who will never know the shores of my homeland? He will never walk with me through the libraries of our foremothers. I will never teach him the way of the sword or the way of the pen. I cannot hold him and sing him the lullabies I sang to his mother. And my visits to your homeland are too brief to do any of these things. Your sisters will one day come here and I can be a proper grandmother and teacher to them. I can never do that with Charlie.” She paused and took a deep breath, “I pull myself away from him because I know how easily he will win my heart and I am so afraid to fall in love with him. Am I a coward in this regard? Perhaps. No, definitely. But I do not do this out of spite or hate or even lack of feeling.” She then turned to me and cupped my face in her hands, “My dear Polly. Yes, we do expel men from our lives and yes, we do believe it is the right thing for us but that does not mean we do not feel their absence. At least those of us who have loved a man in one way or another.”

I didn’t even realise she used my nickname, I was so shocked. Never once had I thought that my grandmother, Queen of the Amazons would admit to the good mankind could do. I thought this way because I had known many, kind, brave, honourable men in my life. I was practically raised by a tribe of superheroes. Not all of them were role models but they did well to teach me life lessons. I wouldn’t trade what I had with them for paradise any day. But a part of me understood why the Amazons felt they had to. While many of the best things in this world came from men, most of the worst did too. If you wanted to expel the bad, much of the good would have to go with it. I’m not saying I agreed but I finally understood. 

Grandmother and I shared a long hug on the pathway as the sea that surrounded paradise soothed our minds. 

I wish I could say that this was the end of my story. I wish I could say that this was my family secret and all was well after this but I have not even begun to touch upon the truth yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I know in the comics Steve calls his daughter Lyta but I thought Polly was cuter. Don’t worry, we are going to get a lot of more of Diana and her relationship with her daughter in the next instalment. I can’t say when that’ll be because I don’t know how long it will be but comments drive me forward so lay them on me. 
> 
> Hope you lot enjoyed part one.


End file.
